


Celestial Clans: Moon 2

by Sagalink



Series: Celestial Clans [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fanclans, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagalink/pseuds/Sagalink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Moon. Read that first.</p><p>"He still haunted me every night: flashed across the night sky, waded through my dreams, and struck me awake. His words wove through my head again and again until I found myself muttering our conversations aloud in a somber voice, retracing my steps through time. It had been many moons ago, of course. Each time I saw his figure peering at me from over the cliffside, I felt sick. It could have been easy to prevent had I thought for a single moment. He was so obvious. I was the only one who didn’t see it coming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Clans: Moon 2

**Moonclan**  
**Leader**  
Fallstar- Big ginger tom.  
**Deputy**  
Fire-eye- Brown tom with white underbelly.  
**Medicine Cat**  
Orange-ear- White she-cat with one orange ear.  
Streampaw- Grey she-cat with light blue eyes.  
**Warriors**  
Thunderstorm- Big black tom.  
Mudfoot- White tom with brown dapples.  
Silverfur- Gleaming silver she-cat.  
Ashface- Black tom with especially long fur; formerly a kittypet.  
Bristletail- White tom.  
Quietfoot- Small brown tom.  
Raincloud- Handsome sleek grey tom.  
Blizzardtail- Grey she-cat with white dapples on her tail.  
**Guards**  
Lightstep- Ginger she-cat with white forepaws and a broken right paw.  
Milkclaw- Grey she-cat with creamy white paws.  
Cavepoppy- Black tom.

**Queens**

Raggedtail- White she-cat, blind in one eye.  
**Elders**  
Wishbelly- Dark brown tom.  
Fishfang- Dark grey tom.

 **Sunclan**  
**Leader**  
Stonestar- Solid grey tom.  
**Deputy**  
Birdclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat.  
Medicine Cat  
Brightheart- Cream she-cat.  
**Warriors**  
Owlpelt- Brown and white speckled she-cat.  
Fernfang- Calico tom.  
Hazelheart- Beautiful hazel she-cat.  
Dirt-tail- White tom with a brown tail.  
Icewhisker- White she-cat.  
Elmheart- Brown tom with green eyes.  
Coralspirit- Cream she-cat  
**Guards**  
Sandclaw- Sand-colored she-cat.  
Obsidian- Sleek black tom. Came from a peculiar tribe of cats during a time of war.  
**Apprentices**  
Brightpaw- Calico she-cat.  
Mosquitopaw- Small grey-brown tom with orange eyes.  
Pearpaw- White she-cat, blind in one eye.

 **Cometclan**  
**Leader**  
Cometstar- White tom with black dapples.  
**Deputy**  
Blazepath- Large, ginger she-cat.  
**Medicine Cat**  
Dreamstep- Cream-colored she-cat.  
**Warriors**  
Thrushfeather- Brown tabby tom.  
Stonestep- Solid grey tom with amber eyes.  
Nightfoot- Black tom with pale yellow eyes.  
**Apprentices**  
Swiftpaw- Brown tabby she-cat.

 **Other Cats**  
Nettlepaw- Black tom with a white tail and underbelly.  
Snowheart- Purely white tom.


End file.
